


Playing With Fire

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My piece for the 2015 Teen Wolf Reverse Big Bang. My prompt text was: Parish trying out and enjoying some of his new abilities.</p><p>After two drop outs the wonderful etrix finished a piece for it, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4422422/chapters/10047599">"How to Survive a Fire without Really Dying"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to Survive a Fire without Really Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422422) by [etrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix)




End file.
